cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Commando
Commandos are highly-trained, specialized soldiers who conduct military operations such as reconnaissance, unconventional warfare, and counter-terrorism actions. Commando units are typically composed of relatively small groups of highly-trained personnel equipped with specialist equipment and armament, operating with principles of self-sufficiency, stealth, speed and close teamwork, tasked with striking far behind enemy lines to eliminate crucial enemy assets, such as nuclear weaponry, headquarters units, and enemy leaders. During the First Tiberium War both GDI and the Brotherhood of Nod made extensive use of special forces operatives in their actions against each others. Commando forces were tasked with infiltration and demolition of vital enemy structures, or assassinating crucial, irreplaceable personnel. Commandos were allowed to customize their equipment and weapons to a degree no other soldier was allowed. Many often discarded their regulatory uniforms, preferring custom-made leather battle harnesses or camo clothing. However, many chose the Raptor .50 caliber silenced assault rifle as their weapon of choice, complimented by C4 charges for demolition of enemy structures. This rendered them excellent against buildings and enemy infantry, but left them defenseless against vehicles. Therefore, unless proper weapons could be procured, direct engagements with enemy armor were strongly discouraged. Usually commandos were deployed via air insertion in areas far away of their intended target and tasked with infiltrating enemy bases. Their combat prowess allowed them to accomplish their missions against seemingly unbelievable odds, which included destroying a heavily defended vital airfield by GDI special forces or recapturing an overrun base and assassinating Doctor Wu Chan, head of the Ion Cannon project, by Nod sniper teams. Notable operatives include Nick Parker, codenamed Havoc, Logan Shepherd, and the Dead 6 team. The Commandos became a regular frontline GDI unit once again in the Third Tiberium War. Backed by 50 years of tradition, they are the results of a powerful training program, with a 22% fatality and 97% drop-out rate. Lt. Fullerton, the commander of Stuttgart GDI forces was a Commando and was instrumental in retaking the city from the Scrin. The next generation Commandos wear full suits of heavy body armour with an integrated jump jet unit. They are also equipped with prototype high rate-of-fire assault railguns and, like their predecessors, carry a large amount of det-packs (basing on an exotic chemical) for building demolition. One of their key abilities, apart from the ability to remain unseen, is destroying a Nod Avatar War Mech, by jumping on it and planting explosives directly on the pilot's virtual sensory pod. Nod has also been seen training their own Commandos, who have to undergo a training regime one can only describe as "sadistic". Instead of being men with heavy armour and powerful weapons, these are females trained to use their agility and speed to accomplish mission objectives they are an equal challenge for their GDI counterparts. These commandos are also armed with detonation packs, which are extremely effective against structures, but prefer laser handguns, which are highly effective against infantry and light vehicles. Category:Infantry Category:GDI TWI Arsenal Category:Nod TWI Arsenal Category:GDI TWIII Arsenal Category:Nod TWIII Arsenal